On Angel's Wings
by fantastical writer
Summary: It all started with an email. I was just trying to live my life, but of course other things got in the way. My life just seemed to be surrounded in mysteries. My netnavi just appeared and was calling out to me for years, my boss is just the definition of a mystery, and this power that we share...where did it come from? My life was normal, until I met a man named Famous. Please R
1. An invitation

**Hey everyone I'm back. I've hit a block for "Awakening" so I'm starting this story for now. Just a few notes about it! **

**1. In this "universe" people's PET's have become their smart phones. **

**2. I have created my own character for the first time and she has an Iphone!**

**3. REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Megaman or any of the characters except for the one i made up. **

Geeze...I've never done something like this...He said writing about all of it would help me...deal with it. I guess I should tell you my name...It's Margaret Engill and I'm a net savior.

Sorry you know what this isn't going to work... I shouldn't start in the middle like that, it can get confusing. Alright... the beginning well I guess it all started when I got this weird email...

Two years ago

"Email for you sir." Said an awfully robotic voice from my phone. It was my replacement netnavi X. I say replacement because my actual netnavi was gone. Don't worry he wasn't deleted or anything, we had a fight and well he went solo and now I'm stuck with this piece of crap that I threw together in a rush.

Getting ahead of myself again. You should probably know that I build and program netnavis; and well, I had made one that I had named Hawkman, me and him were sorta like freedom fighters or something. I don't know, we saw a problem we took care of it end of story got out of there before the officials would show up. But it was never enough for Hawkman, he wanted to do more and security was getting tighter in the areas that kept springing problems so I suggested that we lay low for awhile or work on becoming officials. He didn't like that very much and we had an argument. In the end he ran off and I haven't seen him since. That was about four months ago.

"Piece of crap...If I have to restart you one more time because that stupid piece of shit speech program is on the fritz I'm going to throw you into the undernet." I said under my breath as I reached out to grab my phone.

I saw the little red "1" over my mail icon and ignored it for the time being and turned back to my monitors. I was sitting in my "lab" which was really three computer monitors hooked up to my pc. But hey college student, tight budget, got the job done, yada yada yada. If you must know I was trying to track down any trace of Hawkman, just to make sure that he was still ok.

"X have you found anything in that area?" I asked him. He was nothing special, grey humanoid armor with a grey face mask and no navi mark. I had jacked him in to analyze some data that I had found at a battle site.

"Email for you sir." Was all X said.

I sighed in frustration, on my last nerve with this thing.

"Maybe I should have spent more than a few hours on you...fine let us take a look at this." I said as I picked my phone back up.

"Email for you sir"

"I KNOW!"

I logged him out and opened up my email. And almost deleted the message when I saw it was from SciLab; thinking it was the same safety warnings for the net. But my finger slipped and I ended up opening it. I didn't really know what to think about it, pretty sure that I read it eight times. It said:

_Ms. Engill, _

_I would like to invite you and your netnavi to come to SciLab at 8pm to take the netsavior exam. I have been observing your skills on the net and feel that you are ready for this test. If you pass it your training will begin immediately. If you fail you will be free to go. The choice is yours. _

_-F_

"Who the hell is 'F'?" I asked out loud. Wondering if this was a scam or not. "It must be...If this F guy was actually watching us he'd have seen what a piece of shit you are..." I put the phone back down on my desk and stared at the monitors, lost in thought.

"Email for you sir."

"Ok dummie time for bed I'll deal with you in the morning." I said as i grabbed my phone. I was surprised to see that X was actually right, a rare occasion. I opened the new mail, also from SciLab. All it said was:

_This isn't a scam. _

I checked my pocket watch and saw that it was 7:30pm. I grabbed my phone and stuffed my watch back into my pocket and ran out of my room, hoping that I wouldn't miss the train.

"Ma! I'm going out I'll be back latter!" I yelled out to my mother who was somewhere in the house. Come on don't judge, it's summer break and I wasn't going to pay to live somewhere when I could just go home.

I grabbed my bike and rode for the station, lucky for me it was all down hill so I ended up just catching the train.

"Man that was close." I said to myself clutching my bike, wondering what to do with it. "I guess I'll just lock it up there..." I found a seat and pulled my bike into the tiny aisle. I didn't feel like dealing with X so I pulled my pocket watch out and fiddled with it. There was nothing high tech about it, just a normal silver pocket watch. It's cover was an angel wing and where the wing wasn't present you could see the black and silver face behind the cover. I really liked being about to see the gears in the center and on the back of it. I don't know what it was, but it had charm I guess.

I let out a quiet sigh and took a look at my reflection in the window. I guess I looked ok. I have long blond hair that shines like gold in the light and blue green eyes with gold centers. I wore thin black frame glasses that framed my eyes nicely and looked good on my angular face. Today I happened to be wearing my favorite blue jeans and a red t-shirt with my school's logo on it. Over that I was wearing my favorite grey striped button up shirt. I'm not one to wear jewelry but I never go any where without my college ring on my hand and my high school ring around my neck on my thick chain. I was also wearing my new black leather arm band, but it was too big so it just rested on my wrist, but that was ok, still looked cool.

I pulled my watch out again and saw that it was a quarter to eight already. I had lost track of how many stops the train had gone through.

"X, how many more stops?" I pulled out my phone and looked at X's vacant expression.

"The next stop is our target destination sir." He replied.

"Good, I was worried that we were going to be late." I said out loud as i stood up and pushed my bike out of the seat. I went to stand by the doors as the train pulled into SciLab's station, I looked out of the door and I could see the top of the main building sticking out above the trees.

The train pulled in and I stepped off, bike in tow and looked around, a few others had gotten off as well. I could point out some scientists.

"Maybe I'm not the only one who got an email from F" I said quietly looking around. I made my way to the road and got back on my bike and made my way to the labs, eager to see what kind of test I was going to have to take.

"I hope its ok that I leave this here." I locked my bike around a tree outside the main entrance. I looked around and stared at the the four other buildings connected to this one by a series of above ground tunnels. I saw some other people walking up and decided that I should head in.

The big glass doors opened up as I got near and after going through two sets of doors I was standing in a large lobby. That was when I realized I had no idea where I was supposed to go. I moved my eyes over the walls looking for a directory or anything that would point me in the right direction, but with no luck. Then I saw some guy sitting cross legged on top of a counter talking to a receptionist who was sitting behind it.

"Umm excuse me..." I said quietly, oddly enough I'm a pretty shy person when I'm in a new place. They didn't hear me, so I gathered up some courage and walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, I received an email about the netsavior test and I'm not too sure where I'm supposed to go."

The woman looked up at me and gave me a warm smile and giggled at some joke that I was missing. The man turned around and unfolded his legs so that they hung down. I quickly took him in. He seemed to be taller than me, with spiky brown hair. He was wearing a white lab coat over an orange t-shirt with a red "15" on it. He was wearing green pants with bright orange sneakers. The weird thing about him was that he was wearing glasses with white lenses on them, at a second glance I realized that they were like one way windows. That was when I realized that he had said something and I completely missed it.

"I'm sorry sir I missed that can you say that again?" I asked the man, a little embarrassed.

He chuckled slightly and slid off the counter and took a few steps towards me, putting his hands in his pocket.

"I said, you must be Margaret. Sorry about forgetting that bit of info, you were a last minute add in and in my rush I forgot to tell you where to go. I figured you would come here so I've been waiting." He said to me, a smile on his face. He had a british accent, but it wasn't overpowering it was nice actually. What can I say, I'm a sucker for an accent.

"Oh, I'm sorry to keep you waiting Mr..." I said, fishing for a name.

"Famous. Just Famous, no 'Mr.' Ever." He said very seriously.

"My apologies..." I mumbled, at a lost for words. I had heard of this guy before, he was a famous net battler or something. The last time I had heard his name was a few years ago, he had fallen off the presses radar since then.

"Shall we?" He said, not waiting for a response as he turned around and headed for an elevator.

With out saying anything I followed him into the elevator and pushed myself up against the wall, determined to give this guy as much space as possible. He smiled and leaned against the opposite wall and looked at me.

"So, tell me about yourself, your in school right? What are you studying?"

"Umm I'm a theatre major...I'm studying lighting design and I work as a lighting technician." I said quietly looking down at the floor.

"Interesting." Was all he said. The elevator stopped moving and the doors opened up.

Famous walked out and I followed close by. We walked into an empty room with another door on the opposite wall. There were five other people inside. Famous walked through them to stand by the door, he opened it a crack and said something to someone on the other side that none of us could hear. He closed it and turned to face us, clearing his throat.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming here tonight to participate in this test, you have all proven yourselves to be unique netops. The test is simple and I guarantee that none of you will get injured. Like the message said, if you pass then we start right away, if you fail you are free to go." He looked at us wordlessly for another few seconds, and I had this weird feeling that he was looking right at me.

'_Is that you'_ I nearly shit myself. I spun around looking for the voice. It was so loud and clear. I couldn't figure out where it had come from.

Then I blushed everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. Famous was definitely looking at me now, I could see an eyebrow raised. I just stood there and looked down at my sneakers. He cleared his throat again to get everyone's attention back.

With out a word he opened the door all the way and walked through, the six of us followed him. I was the last one to walk through. It wasn't what I expected. There were computer consoles and monitors all over the place. The room wasn't even that big. Most of it was taken up by a giant data tube in the center of the room. I couldn't really see what was in it, but I wasn't really trying to look. My head was pounding all of a sudden and I just wanted this test to start.

"Come on, everyone in. Shoulder to shoulder if you would please." Famous said. He was standing by the tube, staring at us.

I took my place between two guys, still looking at the floor, holding my head with one of my hands, the pain was getting worse. I didn't know what we were waiting for. We were just standing there, and Famous was just looking at us.

"Anything...anyone feel anything? Any one hear anything?" Famous asked, looking around. "Ms. Engill? You alright?"

I looked up at the use of my last name and my eyes went straight to the thing in the data tube. It was a white netnavi with giant wings folded around itself so all I could see was its head. It's eyes were closed like it was sleeping. It was so beautiful, I felt emotional all of a sudden.I don't what came over me or how I did it, but I felt my self running up to it screaming:

"ANGELMAN! ANGELMAN WAKE UP!"


	2. Pass every test

I stood there motionless starting up at the white navi. I couldn't figure out what had come over me. I felt happy and sad all at the same time. I watched as the navi slowly opened up his eyes, they were a piercing grey. I saw them shine a little as it looked at me, almost as if it were smiling. It closed its eyes again, much to my disappointment. I heard Famous clear his throat behind me. I blushed feeling like an idiot screaming my head off at some strange netnavi. I looked over at Famous and was surprised to see that he was smiling at me. He walked over to the data tube and mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"The rest of you are free to go. Ms. Engill if you would wait here there is a lot that we must do." Famous said turning back to me.

I had no idea what was going on or why I was being asked to stay. I just nodded my head and looked back up at the navi. The room came to life then. There were scientists working rapidly all over the room some were at the computer consoles and a few made there way over to the data tube. I took a few steps back to get out of their way. I looked around and noticed that Famous had disappeared, I got a little worried that I had been left behind.

"Excuse me, but do you have a phone or a PET that we can put him in?" Someone said behind me. I whipped around to see a middle aged scientist with wavy brown hair and glasses. He was wearing a white lab coat and a brown shirt and brown pants. Under the lab coat I could see part of a navi mark over his heart, but not enough of it to place it.

"Umm what?" I asked like an idiot, stumped with his simple question.

"Give Dr. Hikari your phone so he can put Angleman on it." Famous said, appearing behind me.

I jumped a little but gathered myself quickly and pulled my phone out. Now I recognized the scientist as Dr. Yuichiro Hikari. I'll admit I was a little star struck; when you build netnavies this is the guy that you look up to.

I could see X looking out of my phone with those dead eyes, and I actually felt worried for him. I can't explain it but I didn't want him to get deleted by this guy.

"Whats going to happen to my netnavi?" I asked Dr. Hikari as I handed him my phone. He opened up X's navi specs and looked them over. He smiled and looked up at me.

"Did you build him?"

"Yes I did. I mean I just kinda threw him together during a...situation. He gets the job done but he can be pretty annoying at times." I said to him, laughing a little.

"Well he's well made for being 'thrown together' with a few adjustments I could use him as a system navi here, if that's alright with you." He said smiling at me.

"Yes! Please take him." I said relieved both because I got rid of X but also because I found him a new home.

"Now that that's all figured out, if you would follow me to my office I have some paperwork that I need you to fill out." Famous said to me as he turned around and headed out of the room.

I followed Famous through a labyrinth of halls in silence. We went past a few labs and a lot of offices. All in all the place looked brand new even though it had been standing for almost twenty years. Famous walked through a set of double doors and I found myself looking out at the four other buildings. I realized that we were in one of the connecting tunnels. We walked the length of the walk way and then came to another set of double doors. I expected Famous to walk through them but he stopped and turned around. I could see that someone had duck tapped a sign that read 'Netsavior Wing' to the door.

"I should warn you that this building is a mess right now. The netsavior offices used to be located in the Net Officials' building but SciLab gave us this one and we started moving in last week." Famous explained nervously laughing as he pushed the doors open.

He wasn't kidding. There were boxes and monitors everywhere in the hallway, I nearly tripped over a small box that was in the middle of the hall. We walked down further and then turned into a nook. There were two doors facing each other on either side and then another door on the actual wall. Famous reached into his pockets and pulled out a small ring of keys and tried a few in the door. After a few failed attempts he got the right one and the door opened with a click.

"There we are. Sorry for the mess by the way." Famous said as he stepped through and hit a light switch by the door. "Can you close the door behind you."

I followed him in and closed the door. I was at a lost for words. Famous' office had two levels and all the walls and the floor were black. The lower level was small and had a desk with a few chairs around it. On his desk he had a large computer monitor and a mess of papers covering the top. On the wall next to the desk was a large book case that only had a few books sitting on it but the boxes next to it screamed that it would be filled at some point. Behind his desk was a small steep metal stair case. There were about six steps on it and I could tell that it led to the upper area of his office. Famous went right up the stairs when I had closed the door.

"Come on up, I just need to find this disk...shouldn't be too impossible" I heard him say.

I climbed up the stairs and was lost in awe by what I saw. There were large monitors mounted floor to ceiling on all three walls. There was a large rolling chair sitting in the middle of the room covered in boxes and tools. The floor was covered in more boxes and cables of different sizes. I couldn't see any clear path to where Famous was standing so I just hung out by the stairs. He had made his way over the chair and was throwing the contents of the box that was on it onto the floor.

"I saw it earlier today...I know I did." Famous was saying to himself. He stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey Punk! You online?"

"Yeah what do you need?" A voice said through hidden speakers.

"Do you know what I did with the netsavior data disk?" Famous called out opening another box.

"You put it in your desk this morning." The voice replied. I took a wild guess that this was Famous' netnavi.

"Oh yeah..." Famous said to himself. He started to make his way back over to me so I went back down the stairs and back by the door.

He went up to his desk and pulled open a few drawers until he finally pulled out a small disk in a jewl case. He motioned to me to sit down as he put the disk into his computer. I sat their quietly as he worked on what ever it was.

"There...just need your phone now." He said quietly as he opened up a drawer and pulled a small stack of papers out. "This shouldn't be too bad, just sign where ever you see an 'x'."

I did as he said and was done with it after a couple of minutes. I looked up at him when I was done and saw that he was staring at his computer. I wanted to ask so many questions, but didn't know where to start.

A few seconds latter there was a sharp knock on the door. Famous called out for them to come it and a young scientist entered and made his way to the desk. With out a word he handed Famous my phone and then left.

"Perfect timing, this should just take a minute." He said to me as he plugged my phone into his computer.

He began typing in commands and doing what ever to my phone and I found myself starting to relax. I still couldn't believe what was happening and that I was sitting I front of Famous.

"I thought I was going to have to take a test." I said quietly. Famous didn't say anything, he just kept typing. I decided to just sit quietly until he finished.

A few minutes latter he leaned back in his chair and turned the monitor off. He unhooked my phone and handed it back to me.

"What I just did was load up all the netsavior access codes and your badge. Angleman looked like he was almost done loading so that will probably be another twenty minutes." He said putting his feet up on his desk. I was about to say something when there was another knock on the door. This person didn't wait for Famous before coming in.

"Please come in..." Famous said quietly sitting back up straight.

A boy who had to be around 18 walked in. He had spiky brown hair and a blue bandana with a navi mark on. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the same navi mark on it.

"What is it now Lan?" Famous asked a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Chaud kicked me out of the office that I called the other day. He said I don't do enough to get a big office." Lan whined. I was a little taken a back that he had barged in over that.

"Well tell Chaud that neither of you get it because I've just decided to give it to Raika. Now go can't you see I'm busy." Famous said to Lan with out looking up at him. Lan acted like he hadn't heard and was about to press farther when he noticed me.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow now go!"

Lan huffed and walked out of the office, leaving the door open. I could hear him swearing at someone down the hall. I got up and went to go close the door for Famous.

"Thanks. Sorry about that...he can be a little childish at times, but he's a good kid." He said to me leaning back in his chair. "I think you were about to say something?"

"Um yeah...it's just I don't really understand what's going on. I thought there was a test I had to take. And also how did I do that with that netnavi I had never seen it before in my life." I said feeling a little bit better now.

"The test was more a test for us, to find the netop for Angelman. We actually didn't build him. He just appeared one day in the main computer. All he said before he went into sleep mode was 'find me my netop, the one who can awaken me, and we shall fight for your cause'." Famous explained.

"Where did he come from?" I asked.

"We have no idea unfortunately."

I pulled out my phone and looked at Angelman. His wings had unfolded so I could see more of him now. His color scheme was pretty simple; whites, grays, and silvers. His hair was pure white and went down past his shoulders he had a metal band around his head and no helmet. His torso was covered in what looked like a white tunic, but there was a small silver chest plate on top and shoulder pads. He had a stripe of silver armor running down his arms and grey fingerless gloves on. I couldn't see past his torso because my phone cut it off. But the most distinguishing thing about him were his big white wings. Even folded I could get an idea of how big they were. Then I took a closer look at the chest plate. In the center of his chest was his navi mark and I almost dropped my phone when I saw it. I pulled out my pocket watch and looked at its cover and then back at the mark. They were the same. That was when I realized that all the color every where was going weird. I looked up at Famous, he had gone white as a ghost.

Then the alarms went off.


	3. A hopeless fight

"What's happening?" I yelled over the sirens. They were making my head ring and I could hear a lot of yelling and shouting out in the halls. I looked over to Famous and saw him turning a few boxes over and rummaging through the mess. I ran to him wanting to help. "What are you looking for?"

"My electro sword...can't miss it just turn all the boxes upside down." He said as he flipped another box.

I grabbed a large box and pushed it over. There wasn't much in it but as luck would have it the sword Famous was looking fell out.

"Famous! Here!" I cried out trying to be louder than all the noise. He looked up and held his hand out I tossed it to him and caught it with ease. He pulled the blade out of its sheath and pushed a button on the hilt I could see the little blue current of electricity clinging to the blade.

All of a sudden the door exploded inward as someone went flying through it. It looked like a netnavi but when it stood up I could see that it definitely wasn't. The guy was wearing red armor and almost looked identical to the famous netnavi, Protoman. I had heard that some netsaviors had the ability to fuse with their netnavis at certain times.

"Chaud you alright?" Famous called out running over to us. I ran over to Chaud too wanting to help. He looked at me for a moment and then collapsed, unconscious. Famous was down on the ground supporting his head talking quietly to him. After a pause, Famous hit his navi mark and there was a bright light. When it faded there was a black and white haired boy with a red PET next to him, a strange battle chip sticking out of it. I reached down and grabbed it, no idea why I just did it and stuffed it in my pocket.

"We need to get out of here." Famous yelled over to me. I pulled Chaud up as best as I could and we made our way back down the hall towards a stair well. There were actual viruses all over the place a spiky came running at us at one point but Famous made quick work of it.

"We need to get down to the third floor. How you holding up?" He asked me looking over his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" I answered trying to keep up with him. It was difficult navigating the hall what with all the boxes in it, it was also starting to get harder to see and breath. We finally got to the stairwell and there were only a few viruses in it. We took the stairs down to the third floor. Famous went to open up the door but quickly pulled his hand back.

"It's hot...There must be a fire on the other side..." He said quietly taking a few steps back. "Here hold this for me and step back."

He passed me his sword and started to kick the door. After a few good kicks the door swung open. There was no fire to my surprise just a lot of smoke, but the handle of the door was obviously red hot. Famous didn't pay it any mind and we continued down the hall way.

"In here." Famous said as he unlocked a door. I walked through and stepped into what looked like a lab.

"Where are we?" I asked trying to mask my fear.

"Dimensional area lab. We need to protect this room." Famous said as he pushed a desk in front of the door. "They are most likely after our latest model."

I laid Chaud down and helped Famous barricade the doors. When we had used all the furniture we stepped back and checked it. Satisfied, Famous went over to Chaud to make sure he was ok. He was still unconscious and his head was bleeding but other than that he seemed to be ok.

"We may get lucky and be left alone..." Famous started to say. But unfortunately luck wasn't on our side. Within a few minutes there was a heart stopping pound on the door. Someone was trying to get in.

"What do we do?" I asked feeling my panic rise. I had nothing to fight with. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I grabbed it and saw that Angeman was awake. "Hey Angelman great to meet you but right now isn't the the best time."

"Breath and stay calm. Your not going to die." Angelman said I thought it was a pretty weird thing to say but oddly enough it made me feel better. His voice was oddly calm and soothing.

There doors shuddered again as what ever was on the other side started to hit harder.

"Grab Chaud and hide over there under that desk I'm going to hold it off as long as I can." Famous said sternly. He took his lab coat off and took a fighting stance.

I picked Chaud up and went to the desk that Famous had pointed out. I laid Chaud down under neath it and then went to stand by Famous.

"You have no way to fight or defend yourself. Go back and hide!" Famous hissed.

"I've got my fists, and besides I'm the perfect distraction so you can take this guy out." I said to him. There was no way I was going to hide while he fought, even though I had no idea how to fight. But I knew I could get the guy's attention.

Finally the door gave way and our barricade fell apart. A large red netnavi with blue flames coming out his back stepped over the rubble and into the lab.

"Burnerman. What do you want!" Famous yelled at the netnavi.

The netnavi laughed quietly and continued to walk in, Famous kept inching back.

"Why you of course. Your a hard man to find you know." Burnerman said, making his way for Famous.

Famous seemed to be unfazed and held his ground, raising his sword. Burnerman stopped for a second to laugh.

"You think your 'toy' will protect you? Don't make me laugh." Burnerman said, staring Famous down. I inched my way over to the side undetected. I watched as his hands turned into cannons. He crossed his arms and smiled wickedly at Famous.

"Surrender now and I might not hurt you. " He said to Famous.

"I'd rather die."

"Fine by me. BURNING JET!" Burnerman yelled as he unfolded his arms and rocketed towards Famous.

I watched as Famous held his ground until the last second. He sidestepped the charge with ease and, faster than I could see, brought his sword down on Burnerman. I don't think he even noticed. He finished his attack and then launched off again. Famous was a second too late in his dodge this time. Burnerman clipped him and I watched as the sword flew across the room. Burnerman positioned himself to attack again.

"Hey ass wipe! Don't turn your back to me!" I yelled running at him with a metal chair over my head. I hit him as hard as I could with it, he didn't even flinch. But he did turn around.

"Dumb bitch I was going to let you live." He said as he grabbed me by the arm. I could feel his hand heating up as I tried to break free of his hold. I tried to pull my legs up to kick off of him but he only tightened his hold on me. I couldn't help but cry out as the pain got worst and his hand got hotter.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you." Burnerman said turning around. Famous had been sneaking up behind him. "Drop the sword or she losses the arm."

I wanted to call out to get him, that I wasn't worth being captured over. But to my horror Famous let his sword fall to the floor.

"No..." I said under my breath. I felt Burnerman lift me off the floor. He flung me across the room and I hit a desk hard. I could hear Angelman trying to get my attention but I was too busy trying to ignore the pain as I watched Burnerman walk up to Famous.

"Margaret! That chip in your pocket use it!" Angelman yelled at me from my pocket. I pulled the chip and my phone out of my pocket.

"Why what does it do?" I asked him hoarsely.

"Just trust me and put it in. It's our only chance to save Famous."

For some reason I did trust him. I couldn't explain it but I felt like I had know him all my life. I pulled myself up off the floor and walked over to Burnerman.

"Hey ugly! Step away from my boss." I said as sternly as I could.

"Make me." He said grabbing Famous.

"You got it." I felt that same feeling that was similar to when I called out Angelman's name. I pulled my phone and the chip out and held them in front of me.

"Here we go! SYNCRO CHIP IN! DOWNLOAD! BEGIN CROSS FUSION!"


	4. A new power

I heard Famous scream 'no' and then all I could see was white and the world went quiet. It was the most exhilarating thing I had ever felt. All my pain was melting away and there was only a warm sensation running through my body. If I could I would have been smiling. I could feel Angelman's presence in my mind. I could feel all his power and energy become mine. And then something went wrong.

Pain. In a heartbeat pain became the only thing. I felt like I was on fire and being stabbed over and over. I could hear Famous still yelling and my vision started to come back. It was still the same moment. Another wave of pain coursed through my body and I fell to my knees, screaming.

'Margaret I know it hurts I'm so sorry I thought it would work, but just hold on. We can still save Famous just hold on a little longer!' Angelman was yelling in my head. 'I'm taking control of your body, don't resist!'

I felt my body lift itself up against my will. I knew it was Angelman, the pain was getting worst and my vision was getting blurry, but I held on to our connection. I held out my arms and two swords materialized in them. I took a fighting stance and then charged Burnerman. The swords burst into flame as I neared him. I must had been moving fast because the world seemed to slow down. I slashed the swords down on Burnerman, they cut through him like butter.

I saw his face before he logger out and was happy with his shocked expression. When he was gone I looked to Famous and saw that he was alright; all the color started to go back to normal as the demential area collapsed around the building. The world started to spin as I stood back up. The swords dematerialized, and I could feel Angelman's satisfaction in the back of my mind.

I felt Angelman let go of our connection and felt his energy recede. I fell to my knees and failed to catch my phone. It hit the floor and bounced a little, the chip sticking out of the slot; thank god for otterboxs. I tipped forward and felt someone catch me; it was Famous. He was saying something but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I could see people running into the room, I couldn't make out any faces. Then my world went black.

I could see light through my eye lids; my head felt like it was splitting and my whole body felt like I got hit by a truck. I cracked my eyes open and saw that I was in a small room. I tilted my head and saw there were three other beds in the room and that it was long and narrow. I could see Chaud in the bed next to mine. There was chair in between the two beds, there was a book was laying open on it. I wondered who's it was.

"Angelman." I called out softly, it even hurt to talk.

"I'm here." He replied from my phone. I turned my head to the other side and saw it on top of a table.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" I asked him, hoping it hadn't been too long. "Is Famous ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine compared to you." Famous was walking into the room. I could see that he was slightly limping and he had some visible bandages on his face and hands. He walked over to to the foot of my bed and placed his hands on the metal frame.

I tried to sit up so that I could meet his eyes but my body cried out in protest and I decided it was better to just lay there.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. I didn't know why I felt like I had to apologize, but the way he was looking at me made me feel like I had done something wrong.

"Are you sorry for saving my life or for doing something impossible?" He said, smirking slightly. He walked around the bed and placed the book on the floor and took a seat. "Thanks by the way."

"Anytime, although I'm not too sure what I did."I said quietly, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. But I did feel proud of myself, and of Angelman; without him Famous probably wouldn't be sitting here. "So what exactly happened?"

"Well, you performed cross fission. Something that should have been impossible for you to do. It takes an extremely strong bond with a netnavi for it to work. Obviously something went wrong but you were able to hang on long enough to take care of Burnerman." Famous explained sitting back in the chair and looking at the wall.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just a few hours, it's around 2am right now. Don't worry we called home and got ahold of your mom told her that we loved you and desired to hire you as a lab assistant and you were going to be here tonight."

"That's good, I don't think she'd approve of me being a netsavior." I said weakly, it was getting harder to focus. "So, who attacked us and why?"

"His name was Burnerman, and I wish he was the only one who had attacked us." Famous said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"There was another netnavi?"

"Yes, Savageman. Just as Burnerman was here for me, Savageman was here for Dr. Hikari." Famous said looking down at his hands.

"Did he get taken?" I asked fearing the answer.

"No, but he and his son are hurt pretty badly. We sent them to the hospital, Savageman really did a number to them. But that's the growing problem...too many bad guys and three people who can crossfuse is no where near enough."

"Do these attacks happen often?"

"You could say that, they usually aren't bold enough to hit his here, and this was their first attempt at kidnapping." He said quietly.

He looked at me and laughed softly a little and stood up to leave. He turned around when he got to the door.

"Get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning. Oh and I took the liberty to download a map of all five buildings on your phone." He flipped the light switch and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

I fought off sleep as long as I could, but only lasted a couple of minutes before blacking out again.

"Good night Margaret." Angelman said before going into sleep mode.


	5. A new age problem

"Chaud! Chaud wake up!" I heard some on cry out as they threw the door to the recovery room open, I laid there with my eyes closed though, not wanting to wake up.

My head was splitting. I didn't know if it was from last night or because I needed a cup of coffee. I could hear Chaud stirring in the bed next to mine. I decided that maybe I should get up, I wasn't going to fall back asleep with this headache any way.

"Raika? What's going on? What time is it?" I could hear Chaud say. I tried to sit up, and found that it was a lot easier to do so now. My muscles were sore, but I was feeling worlds better than last night.

I sat up and let my eyes adjust to the light, holding my head. Everything that had happened last night felt like it was from a dream.

"Oh hi, my apologies I didn't mean to disturb you." An aqua blue haired man said to me as I sat up. He was tall and wearing what looked like a military uniform. I assumed his name was Raika since he was the only other person in the room.

"Don't worry about it." I said, my voice hoarse with sleep. I grabbed my phone and saw that it was only 7:30am. I noticed that I was still wearing the clothes that I had worn yesterday. I didn't really care, I was sure that I wasn't the only one. But it felt weird because there were rips and blood stains on my shirt and jeans. I made a mental note to make sure that the next time I came here I would bring a change of clothing.

"Raika, what's wrong?" I heard Chaud say behind me, he was already standing up and pulling a black shirt on over his bare chest. I tried not too look, but I might have peaked.

"It's Famous." Was all Raika said, pulling his phone out and toying with it.

"Is he hurt?" I asked before I could catch myself.

"No. I'm sorry we haven't been introduced, my name is Raika." He said, walking over to me with his hand extended.

"Margaret." I said shaking his hand.

"What's going on with Famous?" Chaud asked again, walking up to us.

"He's at it again in the dimensional lab." Raika said.

Wordlessly Chaud turned on his heels and hurried out of the room, leaving me and Raika behind. Raika dialed a number in his phone and held it up to his ear.

"It's Raika. I don't care what he says or threatens; you are not to perform that test until we get there. Because he's an idiot that's why." He said hanging up.

"I don't get it, whats happening?" I asked while waking Angelman up.

"It's Famous, for the past month he's tried twenty six attempts at cross fusion. All have failed. But now he's hurt and his body can't take another failed attempt. Are you the new netsavior?"

"Yes I am. I said throwing my shoes on. Come on lets go." I said running out of the room. I felt a little bit of annoyance that Famous was being careless after I risked myself protecting him. But I let it go, more worried for my new boss. I understood why he was doing it, but I also saw why it made Chaud and Raika upset.

We could hear Chaud yelling at someone in the hall, but we were too far away to make it out. We turned the corner and saw him and Famous standing outside of the lab. Famous looked a little worse for wear. He wasn't wearing his lab coat, just the same shirt he had been wearing last night, except now it was all torn up and shredded. His pants had a few rips in them too. He had taken the bandages off his face and I could see the nasty gashes that they had been hiding. I could also see shadows near his glasses, and obvious sign that he hadn't slept.

"Are you out of your mind! Your hurt Famous, I know we are really hurting for people and that Lan being in the hospital really hurts the team, but you can't do this. This time it could kill you!" We heard Chaud say. I was surprised at the way he was talking to Famous, but I figured that there was an underlying friendship that was coming through. Famous didn't seem to really be listening though.

"Just let it go Chaud." Was all Famous said as he walked into the lab.

"Famous wait this is crazy!" Chaud said following him into the lab.

"What else are we supposed to do!" Famous yelled turning on Chaud. "Our friends are in the hospital because out of everyone here there were only two people who could really fight! You tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do about that! Because I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!"

That seemed to have shut Chaud down. He stood there in the door way for a moment before walking in. Raika and I followed them in and saw that Famous had gone over to a console and was typing in commands.

"Famous, you know that this is a terrible idea. Just because we aren't Dr. Hikari doesn't mean that we are wrong about this. There must be another solution that doesn't involve cross fusion." Raika said stepping up to the console. Famous sighed and looked up at him before he powered the computer down.

"You're right, this is a terrible idea...It's just thats the thing, there is no other solution. We need the strength of our netnavis in the demential area, but without cross fusion they are tied to their PETs." Famous said as he walked back to the middle of the room.

"I actually might have found a solution..." I said walking up to him. That got his attention. Famous grabbed a chair and sat in it, arms crossed. I had hit a nerve, or I was building off of one.

"Well." Famous said.

"Well, um I've been working on this program for netnavis...basically it temporarily makes them solo netnavis." I said quietly, not wanting to get yelled at. Famous leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Does it work?" He asked, looking at the floor.

"I don't know. I made it for my old netnavi, Hawkman." I explained, getting more into the conversation.

"Hawkman?" Famous said looking up. "The Hawkman? That's your netnavi?"

"What do you mean 'the Hawkman?'" I said, getting nervous that he might have turned into a criminal.

"The solo vigilante. He's always turning up at netcrime sights or dropping off low rank dark netnavis." Famous explained. "I thought he was a solo navi though."

"He's not. I'm his operator, or was his operator that is; we got into a fight a few months ago and we went our separate ways. I started to make the program for him though, so he would stand a chance living alone." I explained, feeling relieved that he wasn't in any trouble as well as the fact that he was still alive.

"So where is this program." Famous asked.

"Back home on my computer."

"Well we better get going then." Famous said standing up. "Raika, Chaud; you guys stay here and try to get this place back in order. And get those interns off their asses and unpacking boxes, I'm sick of tripping down the hall all the time. Come on we'll take my car."

We grabbed the elevator down to the underground garage. Famous pulled his keys out of his pocket and walked up to a red mustang.

"Sweet ride." I said, admiring his taste.

"Yeah, it was a junker when I first got it, now its all tricked out in custom gear." Famous said unlocking the driver side.

I climbed in and we pulled out and got onto the street. We drove in silence, Famous didn't even ask where I lived, but he seemed to know where he was going.

"So, you build and program netnavis and programs; but your into theatre. Why?"

"Programing is more of a hobby, I just like doing it as a side project. It's not something I want to do forever. In fact, I only got into it because I wanted a custom netnavi but I couldn't afford it. I only started that program because I was worried about Hawkman."

"Thats good of you to still care about him you know, a lot of people would stop caring about a rogue navi. Maybe that's why Angelman chose you."

"Oh my god, Angelman! I still haven't introduced myself yet." I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled my phone out. "Haha hey there Angelman, how are you feeling?"

"Hey there Margaret, all systems are normal. Sorry about last night, hope it doesn't put a damper on our friendship."

"Don't worry about it." I said smiling down at him. I had a list of questions that I wanted to ask him, but I knew now wasn't the time for it.

The rest of the ride was quiet, it put me on edge a little. I guess I wasn't all that surprised that Famous wasn't very chatty, he seemed to be more the brooding type. We finally got to my house and pulled into the drive way. My mom's car was outside of the garage. I had no idea how i was going to explain the state of my clothes or Famous.

I unlocked the front door and closed it quietly, not wanting to get caught. I could hear her moving around in the kitchen, probably working on dinner.

"Margaret is that you?" Busted. She came out of the kitchen ,and met us by the door. "Oh hello, please come in come in."

I kinda looked like her I guess. I was a good two inches taller and my hair was a lot longer and not as well cared for. She glanced over me and I could see that she was annoyed that I had ruined more clothes. I could tell that she wanted to ask what happened, but luckily I was able to cut her off.

"Sorry mom I didn't think you would be home. This is my new boss, we came to check out a program that I have been working on." I explained as I started to climb the stairs up to my room, hoping Famous would follow.

"And does your boss have a name?" My mom asked a little snippily; judging him based on appearance like she did with all my friends.

"Henry Smith, please to meet you Mrs. Engill." Famous said, holding out his hand. My mom shook it and then went back to working on dinner.

"Right this way sir." I said quietly, leading the way to my room/lab.

I opened up the door and a fuzzy white thing went racing inside.

"Abby no get out!" I said. The last time I let my cat hang out in my room she chewed through most of my cables. "Ugh forget it I'll get her latter." I said quietly.

I took a seat in my swivel chair and turned my computer on. I saw Famous looking around my room, I was relieved that I had cleaned it for once. He stopped at my dresser where I had four fish bowls with my beta fish in them.

"Henry Smith?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. He ignored it, which made me wonder if he saw me as a lowly employee, instead of the possible friendship that I thought was starting to form.

My computer made its start up noises and Famous came over to watch over my shoulder. I had some trouble finding the program, I never really understood X's organization. But I did find it eventually; I opened the file up and got up to give Famous my seat. He took it with out a word, staring at my monitors. I took a seat at the edge of my bed and started petting Abby.

Famous sighed heavily and held his head and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't say a word, and after a few seconds of silence I cracked.

"I know it's pretty rough and I have no idea if it helps you out. I only mentioned it because I know that solo navis can materialize in a dimensional area." I said, a little worried that it wasn't what he had hoped for. He started to laugh and be turned to face me.

"You haven't been a netsavior for a day, and yet you've managed to save my life and show me the answer to my prayers." He said with a big smile. "We need to get this back to SciLab so we can tweak it. How did you plan on using it?"

"Um well I was going to make it into a battle chip I guess. It just made more sense and it made it easier to make it temporary."

He stuck his phone into my dock and loaded the program on to it, and then shut my computer down.

"Pack some clothes and meet me by the car." He said before leaving.

"Well that wasn't terrible." Angelman said from my pocket.

"Yeah, I actually got him to talk."


	6. Reaching out

Ch. 6

The drive was almost the same as before. We sat in silence, except this time Famous was smiling like a kid at Christmas. My mom didn't seem to be too happy that I wasn't going to be home for dinner again, she just yelled good bye from the kitchen. I was worried that he was going to bring that up, but it seemed he was just going to let it go.

"Are you and your mom close?" He asked me all of a sudden. I was caught off guard by the question and couldn't find any words to give him a proper answer.

"I guess." Was all I managed to say. If truth be told, I really didn't know. Sometimes it seemed like we were and others it seemed like I was nothing but a disappointment in her eyes.

"Complicated huh?" Was all he said. We continued to drive in silence, me trying not to think too much about my mom and he just looking stern again.

"We're going to make a quick stop first, well, it might not be quick." Famous said quietly, taking an exit.

"Where do we have to go?" I asked, confused by his sudden change of plans.

"I want to stop by the hospital." Was all he said. I understood, he had said something about the Hikari's being friends, also he probably felt like it was his duty to check on them. I had heard that Dr. Hikari had gotten hurt pretty badly. I didn't really know the guy, but I still felt bad that about it for some reason. I pushed it off as not fulfilling my duty as a netsavior for now and focused on keeping quiet.

I didn't say anything for the rest of the drive, I was starting to pick up on Famous' mood. After a bit we finally arrived at the hospital. It was huge; it's size almost rivaling SciLab. We walked in and made our way to a directory desk, Famous seemed to know where he was going. We found the desk and he asked for directions, I was starting to feel a little out of place because I didn't really know Lan or Dr. Hikari, and here I was visiting them at a hospital. Famous seemed to pick up on my nervousness and shot me a smile.

"Don't worry, they will both be happy to see us. Especially Lan. Humor him with a netbattle if it helps." He said to me as we walked down the hall. The hospital smell was starting to get me, I really didn't like hospitals. "I'm the same way." He said quietly. I saw him give a look around.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I started to feel a little bit better about being there. We stopped outside an open door and Famous knocked before walking in. I lingered in the door way, taking in the room. It was an average hospital room. Two beds, a mounted tv, some chairs and a window with a view of the entrance. I noticed that one of the two beds were empty though, I took a wild guess that it belonged to Dr. Hikari.

"Mr. Famous!" Lan cried out, trying to throw himself at Famous, but with little effect. He looked like hell. He was pale, and bandaged up too, but he still had that big grin on his face.

"I'm going to let that one slide because I feel bad that you got your ass handed to you." Famous said, getting what little revenge using 'Mr.' before his name called for.

"Yeah yeah what ever. I'm glad to see that they didn't get you. Savageman had said that they were here for you too." Lan said, calming down a bit.

"How are you feeling Lan? Your looking a lot better already, you were so pale yesterday that I thought you were dead. Today you just look really sick." Famous said taking a seat by the bed.

"I feel fine, but I think they did a blood transfusion though so must had been hurt pretty badly. Oh hey check it out!" Lan said as he lifted his shirt up. There were three rows of stitches going from his left shoulder down to his right hip.

"How did that happen?" Famous asked him, leaning in for a closer look.

"Well it's obviously from one of his claws. It must have happened when I got knocked out of cross fusion." Lan explained, letting his shirt fall back down. "Megaman said that Raika came out of no where and took Savageman by surprise and saved my dad. I thought he was in Sharo."

" He was, I had called him in early that morning, guess we got really lucky. Where is your dad, do you know how he's doing?" Famous asked him, obviously worried.

"They won't tell me what's going on with him." Lan said quietly. "When ever I see him he's asleep or really out of it. But I know one of the things they must have done for him is leg surgery."

"Why what happened?" I asked stepping into the room. Lan looked surprised to see me, but I could tell that he was happy. He seemed like a weird kid, nice; but weird.

"Savageman had gotten to him first." Lan started, looking down. "I got to my dad's lab as fast as I could. And when I got there I found him pinned under a console. He told me that he thought his leg was broken. I got the console off him easy enough but Savagaeman got me while I was distracted. He threw me across the lab and I watched as he stabbed dad in his injured leg. Hearing my dad scream made me lose it and with out thinking I charged like an idiot and well this happened."

"It's not your fault Lan, don't think otherwise." Famous said, putting a hand on Lan's shoulder.

"I know, but I feel like it is." He said, not meeting Famous' gaze. "Hey can you take a look at Megaman? I think he might be damaged but I can't tell."

Famous stood up and grabbed Lan's phone and went to sit on the other bed. I walked over to the window, not really too sure what to do with myself. We were pretty high up, there were a lot of people going in and out of the building down below. My eyes wandered over to a small group hanging around an entrance. I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise. I put it off as being antsy because of last night, but I still pulled my phone out.

"Hey Angelman," I said quietly, not wanting to grab Famous' attention, "do you think you can see what those guys down there are up to, something doesn't feel right."

"Yeah I'll check it out." He said before logging into the net.

I looked back down on the group, still feeling uneasy. They were standing with their backs to each other. Something wasn't right. I decided not to wait for Angelman to report back.

"Hey Famous." I said quietly, not wanting to alarm Lan. Famous looked up at me and I motioned for him to join me at the window. He came and stood by me and I could see that he instantly saw what I saw. "I've already sent Angelman to check it out."

"Smart move and good eye." He said pulling out his phone. I saw him type a quick message to someone before he put it back in his pocket. "Lan, get up."

"What why?" Lan asked, not aware of the possible situation.

"Just come on." Famous said walking over to him to help him up.

My phone beeped, signaling Angelman's return. I pulled my phone back out.

"What did you find out?"

"They're definitely up to something, there's three pretty nasty looking netnavis with them. I don't know what they're doing though." Angelman said.

The three of us headed out of the room and made our way for the surgical wing. Famous was very quiet, Lan very confused, and me very scared. I wasn't going to get lucky this time if there was a dimensional area, I had given Chaud back his syncro chip.

"Famous what's going on?" Lan asked, he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Don't worry Lan it's just a precaution." Famous told him, oddly calm. "Here, take a seat. We'll just stay here for a little bit."

Lan sat down and Famous handed him back his phone. I glanced nervously back down the hall, expecting Burnerman to be charging towards us. Famous came and stood next me, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Breath, the number one thing to always remember is to stay calm in these situation. Don't forget, Lan is in the hospital because he lost his cool under the pressure." He said quietly.

"I know, it's just what do we do if something does happen?" I voiced my fears. I felt better talking about it. I knew that with out cross fusion we didn't stand a chance against a netnavi.

"You know, Raika couldn't crossfuse for an entire year when he started out, and he still went in on missions." Famous said. It didn't exactly make me feel better, but it gave me a chance to pull myself together.

It didn't last long. My heart plummeted as I watched the colors change. It looked like someone had covered the walls with oily water. I looked over to Famous at a loss of words. I felt the hand on my shoulder tighten before falling away.

"We need to find Dr. Hikari. Punk, find out where Dr. Hikari is." Famous said, walking back to Lan.

I pulled my phone out and opened up my message program. I didn't want to do it and I didn't know if it would even work. I typed in the recipient and sent them 'Help, Dentech Hospital.' I pressed send and hoped to god it would get to him in time.

"Famous, I found him. Operating room 15, just keep heading down the hall." A voice said from Famous' pocket.

We made our way down the hall, I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't hearing screaming from the lower floors.

"Here we are." Famous said opening the door. We made our way into a room with a sink and a window into the operation room. A doctor came over to the window and Famous presented his badge. The doctor nodded and went back to the operating table.

"Famous we should leave Lan in here and stand guard outside, right?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady. Famous nodded in agreement and laid Lan down on the floor, taking his jacket off and putting it under Lan's head.

"What's going on?" Lan asked weakly, "are we being attacked again?"

"No, everything is going to be ok, there's just some problems down stairs. Me and Margaret are going to check things out." Famous said quietly to him. I saw Lan nod his head and then close his eyes.

We stepped back out into the hall way, it was eerily quiet. Famous' phone rang loudly and I jumped a few inches. He pressed a button and held it up to his ear. I could hear Raika on the other side yelling over sirens.

"I'm stuck outside, I'm going to try to find a way to break through."

"Hurry up with that." Was all Famous said in response before hanging up.

"I hope he gets in before they find us." I said quietly.

"He wont." Was all Famous said. He went to say something else, but a loud noise cut him off. Something big was making its way down the hall.

I was terrified, the netnavi that was making its way towards us was huge. He was grey and red, with a square body and two giant round arms. He was moving slowly towards us.

"Who is that?" I asked, unable to look away. I was shaking all over.

"Stoneman... We don't stand a chance against him, so when I say so we're going to run, got it?"

I nodded my understanding, we needed to buy time so Raika could take care of this. I fought to keep my body where it was as Stoneman got closer.

"Stand down puny humans and I might kill you quickly." Stoneman said in a rumbly voice. Famous held his ground, and so did I. "No? Fine, then die. ROCK CUBE!"

"Run!" Famous shouted as we dodged giant blocks of stones.

We ran as fast as we could down the hall, Stoneman in pursuit. But, luck wasn't on our side. There was another navi waiting for us. This one was blue with big crystals sticking out of him.

"Oh no it's Iceman!" Famous cried out, caught off guard. We were trapped between the two.

Famous and I stood back to back, staring our enemy down. I was shaking, I wasn't scared for my life, I was scared for Famous', Lan's and Dr. Hikari's life.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow that would end it; and then I heard it.

"HELL'S ROLLING!"


	7. The Hunt

_"I don't think I can keep doing this."_

_"You're doing great though, don't give up. You'll see this will help you out in the long run, and it's going to get the story of what really happened out there."_

_"But the more I tell the more it hurts. It's always going to end with him being dead."_

My heart felt light as a feather at that moment, and a huge grin spread across my face. We were going to live, everything was going to be ok because he showed up. Time seemed to slow down as Iceman took the wheel of dark energy straight in the chest, instantly logging out. I stepped away from Famous and looked down the hall, trying to get a better look at the attacker. I saw the last of Stoneman fade as he was deleted by a second attack. I couldn't see to far down the hall; the attacks had created a lot of smoke. I started to make my way past Famous, but his hand shot out to stop me. For a moment I was confused why he was still tense, why he wouldn't look away.

"What are you doing here Bass?" He said calmly; but I could see his arm shaking. He was scared, and I didn't blame him. If he wanted to, Bass could kill us with a flick of his wrist. But I knew he wouldn't.

"Famous it's ok, he wont hurt us." I said quietly, getting worried that he might try to fight Bass. Famous didn't seem to hear me, or he was just ignoring me.

"I'll ask again: what are you doing here?"

"If you must know, I was invited." I heard Bass say, I still couldn't completely see him, but I could see his outline down the hall.

"Don't play games with me Bass, I'm not in a gaming mood."

"Famous, I called him." I said; that got his attention. Famous was so shocked that he took his eyes off Bass and looked over at me.

"What do you mean you called him. How is that even possible?"

"I sent him a message asking for help." I explained, not wanting to go into it. The screaming was getting louder on the lower floors, and we had only taken care of two out of the three netnavis. Famous seemed to understand, and dropped the questions.

Bass walked into the light, extending a hand. All I could see of his face were his eyes, emotionless as always. Famous glared at him, unmoving.

"He's our only chance to stop the other navi running wild downstairs." I said quietly, hoping that he would listen to reason.

I knew that calling on Bass was a bad idea, I didn't even think that he would show up. He usually ignored my cries for help, I couldn't help but wonder what had made this different.

"Your here to help?" Famous asked him, still cool and collected.

"I'm here to help her, you're on your own." Bass replied, lowering his hand.

"Fine." Famous said, turning to face me, "when we get out of here you have quite the tale to tell."

"I know, but just trust him for now. I heard screaming coming up from the lower floors."

"Yeah I could hear them too. Lan and Dr. Hikari should be safe up here." He said looking up and down the halls, "alright we've wasted enough time lets get going."

"Margaret, there's a stairwell further down this hall, it looks like the other netnavi is down on the third floor. I'm also reading signs of viruses on other floors too, and something big." Angelman said from my pocket.

"What do you mean something big, is it that other netnavi?" I asked him, hoping that it was Raika that he was reading.

"No I think it's another netnavi." He replied.

"It must be Raika." Famous said, making his way to the stairwell that Angelman had pointed out.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." I said to no one in particular. Bass walked up to me and gave a quick glance before following Famous down the hall. I sighed, looked back over my shoulder and then followed them.

The stair well was eerily empty. I had expected panicking people or at least viruses to be in it, but there was nothing. It didn't seem to bother Famous and Bass though; they ran down the stairs, Famous skipping several at a time. The further down we went the louder the screaming became, until we reached the door to the third floor; when we got there it was silent.

"What happened? There was screaming seconds ago. Why did it stop?" I asked, feeling my own fears starting to take hold. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck rising. Famous was standing up against the door, trying to listen for anything. I could feel a pressure in the back of my mind, like something was trying to get my attention, I didn't pay it any mind though.

"Bass, why don't you go in first, just incase that navi is waiting for us on the other side." Famous said, stepping away from the door. With out a word Bass walked up to it and pulled the handle down and pushed it open. The scene that met us was beyond words.

The walls had been ripped apart and splattered with what looked like blood. Some lights were still flickering, others were sparking, but most had been destroyed, leaving most of the floor in the shadows. The worst part were the bodies. Men, women, and children were thrown all over the place, cut open or torn into pieces. There was a bloody arm next to the door we were standing in. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran back into the stair well and heaved my previous meals back up in a corner.

Famous was silent. Always silent. Bass was wandering down the hall, keeping as much distance from the bodies as he could. Famous just stood there, staring at the grizzly scene. Silent. I couldn't take his silence any more, it was too much for me.

"How can you just stand there?" I asked him in a shaky voice. My anger was rising and the pressure in the back of my head was getting stronger. "How can you just stand there Famous and not say anything?"

"Nothing I say can fix this. No words can undo this." Was all he said. I could see that his hands had formed tight fists and were shaking. The air of fury surrounding him was almost palpable.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said. I could feel a sense of calm washing over me, but there was also a savage fury under it. I didn't understand what it was or how it was possible because the emotions weren't mine. The pressure in my head was turning into a dull throb, now encompassing my entire mind. My hand instinctually shot up to my head, and I saw that Famous did the exact same as well at the same time. I was about to say something when Bass came running back towards us.

"Come quick, there's someone trapped, I can sense that what ever did this is still close by so be careful." Bass said quietly to us. Famous started to follow him back down the hall; I hesitated in the door way, still trying to figure out what was happening inside my head. I shook it off for now and ran after Bass and Famous.

"Angelman, get into the net and find Raika, help him out how ever you can." I said pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"Alright, stay safe." Was all he said before logging out of my phone.

Bass led us to a hospital room. It was the same kind of sight as the hall outside. The bed had been overturned and there was a bloody body in the corner.

"Over here, she's trapped underneath the bed." Bass said, going over to it. Famous followed him over and quickly inspected it. I went to go stand by him, trying to not look at the body, when I saw her: a little girl pined under the bed, crying silently.

"Ok on three we lift, Margaret pull her out from under it." Famous instructed, grabbing a hold on the bed as bass crouched down near the center to get ready.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok." I said the girl, although I had the feeling that nothing I could say would make this little girl feel safe at the moment.

"One...two...three lift!" Famous said and he and Bass lifted the bed with a grunt and I quickly pulled her out. The boys let the bed drop back down with a thud.

I pulled the girl close to me, wrapping my arms around her as she buried her face into my chest and started to cry loudly. She was wearing a torn hospital gown, and her head was bald. I tried to calm her down as best as I could, but there was no getting through to her.

"Get that kid to shut up or else that navi is going to fine us." Bass hissed at me. I shot him a dirty look and I rubbed the girl's back. Bass was right, but he could have said it nicer.

Famous knelt down beside me and put a hand on the girl's back. She looked up at him, and he gave her a warm smile.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Mary..."She replied weakly.

"Can you walk Mary?" she nodded that she could and gave a loud sniffle. "Mary, I need you to be very brave for me. At the end of the hall there is a stare well, I want you to go up to the fifth floor and hide, don't come out until the colors go back to normal. The hallway outside is very scary, so move as fast as you can ok, don't stop running. Can you do that for me?"

"I think so." Was all she said. I let go of her and felt my chest tighten, my head was throbbing again and my hand shot up to it. Famous did the same thing again, except this time we both saw it happen. Famous met my gaze, but quickly broke it.

"Run Mary, go now while it's still safe." He said. She ran out of the room and down the hall, I wanted to go with her to make sure she was going to be safe, but I knew it was more important to find who ever had done this.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice said loudly, almost a snarl. I saw an orange blur run past us down the hall, and then I heard a blood churning scream. And then nothing.

I was crying. I was screaming, but the whole world went silent and froze. The pain in my head grew sharper, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting blood. Getting revenge. I felt something in my mind. Fury, bloodlust. They weren't my emotions, but I welcomed them. I looked up at Famous, and I could see tears running down his face, I could see that he was screaming too. He was standing in the exact same stance that I was, or was I mimicking him. I could hear something in my mind, it was faint, but it was growing stronger.

_Kill._

Kill. It was all I could think about. All I wanted to do. There was another voice, this one oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it.

_Savageman_.

That was Savageman. I wanted to kill Savageman. But how did I know it was him. I hadn't seen him the other night. I didn't know what he looked like or anything about him. But someone did. Someone here knew who he was, would recognize him. Would want him dead.

_Kill Savageman._

Famous. It was Famous.


	8. A Glimpse to the Past

I couldn't make sense of what was happening. How was it possible, how could I be hearing him in my mind. But I couldn't just hear him; I could feel him. His emotions, his strength, everything about him was now apart of me. I didn't understand what was happening, I felt my own fear rising. I didn't have long to dwell on that though; I felt like I was falling as my mind became flooded with strange images, and my own mind went numb. I didn't know who I was any more. I was falling; my whole world became a swirl of images and voices.

I was standing in a grey room, most of it was covered in shadows. I could see a small bed and a desk, both looked very old and dirty. I could hear echoes of voices in the distance, but I couldn't make out what any of them were saying. I looked around, trying to find anything recognizable. In the corner of the room I saw a child standing in front of a mirror. I walked over to the kid and saw that it was a little boy, no older than seven. He had short brown hair and was wearing clothes that looked way to big for him, and he was crying. I stood behind him, and went to put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him, but my hand just moved through him. In this world I was nothing more than a ghost. I looked in the mirror and was slightly disturbed by my lack of reflection. I looked at the boy's reflection instead, he was looking down, his hands curled into fists. I could hear the voices again, but this time I could understand what they were saying.

"You're such a freak. Why don't you go and die. Who would want someone like you, just go away."

"I'm...such a freak...I wish I would just die..." The little boy sobbed.

I could feel my heart breaking for him, but I couldn't understand. He looked normal enough to me. At that moment his head shot up, and he was staring straight into the mirror. Now I could see it. He had mismatched eyes, one was ice blue the other a dark brown. I wanted to tell him that there was nothing wrong with that, that he shouldn't listen to other people. I knew it would be useless though, he would never hear me. He threw his fist into the mirror, shattering it along with the rest of the world I was in.

The walls fell away like shards of glass, revealing my own reality. I was running down the hall, the world seemed to be so slow. Famous was by my side we were moving together, every motion complementing the other's. I could see Savageman ahead, standing over Mary's body.

I blinked, and then I was standing on a side walk in a city. I was pouring rain and the sky was dark, people were running past me, trying to get out of the weather. I heard someone coughing behind me. I whipped around, ready to attack, but saw that it was someone sitting in the alley behind me. I walked in, wanting a closer look. I saw a boy who had to be around fifteen or sixteen years old, he looked a mess. His hair was overgrown and little wild looking, and his clothes were torn and faded. He was staring at the opposite wall, I was shocked to see that he had the same eyes as the kid that I had seen earlier. I quickly understood that this was the boy from earlier. I heard a pair of voices behind me.

"Yuchiro, we can wait out the rain in here."

"Dad this is an alley, I'm sure we can find a better place than this."

"Nope this is exactly where we want to be, trust me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just trust me, I've been watching this kid for a few days now."

"You've been doing what?"

That name...it sounded so familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before. I turned around to see a middle aged man and a younger man standing at the entrance of the alley. They were soaked through and slightly shivering. The boy seemed to be trying to better conceal himself in the dark. The two men moved further into the alley, still talking.

"I told you to bring an umbrella dad, you should have listened to me."

"Yeah but this is more fun wouldn't you say? Come on, I'm sure he's down here."

"No I wouldn't go so far as to say that. What are you talking about, who's down here? What was that?"

They had spotted the boy. I saw him try to get up, but he collapsed. The two men ran over to him. The older one went up to him and pulled him back up into a sitting position, while the younger one hung back.

"It's him! Hey can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"Dad what are you doing? We don't know what's wrong with him."

"That's enough Yuchiro, he's just a kid we need to help him."

"What why? Dad we don't even know why he's on the street. Just leave him."

"Hey, what's your name? Why are you out on the streets?"

The boy looked up at the older man, he pulled out of his grasp and stood up against the wall. Not taking his eyes off of the two men.

"No one want's me, so I can only die now. There was no point in me taking up space at the orphanage..." He said weakly.

"So you came from the orphanage huh. But you don't look eighteen, did you run away?"

"I left. No one wants to adopt a freak."

"You're not a freak though." The younger man said quietly.

"Exactly. So stop saying that, and come with us. You look half dead kid. You can stay with us until the rain stops." The older man said, extending his hand to the boy. The world then faded away into darkness.

I was left standing in the darkness, but I could hear screaming. There were sounds of explosions in the distance; and then everything came into focus. I was standing in room that was full of computer towers. Everything seemed dark and fuzzy. I saw the boy, now a little older; he looked to be in his early twenties, standing next to what seemed to be the older man from before. They were both wearing lab coats, something seemed familiar about him now.

"Doc we need to get out of here! Those explosions are getting closer." I heard the boy say.

"In a moment, we need to cut off the network or Bass will escape into the net."

"I don't think anything is going to stop him sir. We've lost, all we can do is hope to get out alive. I promised your son that I would get you out now please, we must leave!"

I heard an explosion go off dangerously close to where we were, the two of them looked up from what they were doing, and then started to leave. But not soon enough. One of the computers exploded, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The older man pushed the boy out of the way, but tripped while doing so. I saw shrapnel go through him like bullets, and heard screaming. The boy went running back to him, but I could tell that the man was already gone. I saw him fall to his knees and cradled the body against his chest, I could see him crying. He needed to leave, but I knew he wouldn't; he was going to die here. I watched as fire spread into the room, I wanted to look away but I couldn't. The world was growing darker, and then I saw it. A figure ran up to the boy and pulled him away from the body. I saw the boy try to fight him off, but a quick movement from the shadow made his body go limp.

The world melted away, revealing my reality once again. I had my hands around one of Savageman's arms, with inhuman strength I threw him into the air. Famous appeared above him and brought his heel down on him hard, sending him crashing through the floor down onto the second floor. I jumped down through the floor, and landed in a grave yard.

I looked around; it was a cloudy day. I could see a small group of people a little ways off, I walked over to get a closer look. When I got there, the group disbanded, leaving two people behind, staring at a tombstone. I went to stand by them, and looked at the tomb stone. It read:_Tadashi Hikari, Loving Father and a Good Man_

I couldn't read the date, it was all blurry. I looked over at the two men, and recognized them as Dr. Hikari and Famous. I understood everything that I had seen, they were memories; more specifically Famous' memories.

"He was a good man, I owe him my life." Famous said. They were both wearing black suits, Famous looked almost the same as his present day self, except his hair was a little longer, going about half way down his neck in brown spikes. He was wearing his glasses, hiding his eyes. He had bandages on his face and hands, a result from the explosions.

"Shut up." Yuchiro said quietly, looking down at the ground. Famous moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder; Yuchiro shrugged it off. "Don't touch me. Don't talk to me, don't even look at me. This is all your fault."

"I did everything I could to save him. You know that." Famous said, grief filling his voice.

"Bullshit. You could have died instead of him. You should have made him leave. You should have protected him, he's dead because of you! You promised that you would get him out."

"You don't mean that. We're best friends, I know you don't mean any of that; you're upset and rightfully so. I tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't, he wanted to make sure Bass didn't escape into the net."

"Just stop talking you freak! Go away you're nothing but a burden to everyone! Can't you see that no one wants you around? Just go and die!"

I saw Famous back away from Yuchiro, hurt and shocked. He ran off, and the world faded away.

I had Savageman's face in my hands, and I tightening my grip. I could feel him trying to scream, I squeezed harder. I was ready to rip his face off when the dimensional area collapsed and he faded away. My knees hit the floor and my hands closed around empty air. I let our a savage scream of frustration. I could hear Famous doing the same from above me. Something moved in the corner of my eye. A man all in green was walking towards me. I took a fighting stance, ready to charge. I could feel Famous crouching down, getting ready to leap down on him.

"It's ok it's me, Raika. Can you understand what I'm saying?" The man said. Still walking towards me. I charged. Racing down the hall, I wanted blood and he was going to give it to me. Famous was in front of me, running at the man.

"Guess you can't." The man said, pulling out a gun. I heard him fire two shots. I saw Famous fall to the floor, and then everything went dark.

The first thing I felt was my head splitting. The pain was so bad that it made me cry out. My eyes flew open and I saw that I was in a familiar room. I looked around and realized that I was in the recovery room back in Scilab. I sat up in my bed and saw Famous asleep in the one next to mine.

"Good you're awake, I was getting worried that the douse I gave you guys was too strong." Raika said, walking into my view.

"What happened?" I asked him, feeling the pain in my head ease away.

"You two went nuts. You guys tried to kill me, so I shot you guys with some tranquilizer bullets." He said, pulling up a seat next to the bed.

"I saw things...I think they were Famous' memories." I said quietly, aware of how crazy I sounded.

"You guys saw quite the scene and went through some stuff. Sometimes that can cause hallucinations, it's a type of coping method that our minds will do to protect us." Raika explained.

"Yeah...maybe you're right." I said, laying back down.

"I'll let you go back to sleep, you're going to feel a bit off for a bit. It's a side effect of the drug." He said, getting back up and walking out of the room. He closed the door behind him and I sat back up.

I looked around for my phone, but didn't see it. I looked over at Famous, and saw that his eyes were open. Someone had removed his glasses. I looked away, feeling awful for the things that I saw. I knew that I should never have seen those things, that they were very personal.

"I thought he would never leave." I heard Famous say. I looked back over to him, and saw that he was sitting up. I felt myself blushing, who ever had treated him had left his shirt off. His chest was covered up in bandages, but I could still see all the scars that covered him. I quickly looked away, and heard him chuckle.

"Um...so did you..." I started, trying to find the right words.

"See your memories? Yes I did, and I'm assuming that you saw some of mine as well." He said standing up and walking over to my bed. He seemed to be feeling a lot better than I was. "Which ones did you see?"

"Um..." I started, not wanting to talk about it. "Which of my memories did you see?" I asked instead feeling stupid.

"I saw you hiding in a corner while your parents fought, some stuff that happened in what looked like a theatre, and then a breakup I think." He said. I knew all the moments that he was talking about. The fight that my parents had that sealed their divorce, the accident that had happened in a theatre that I worked at. And the moment when my boyfriend ruined a year of work that I had put into a show back at school. All of that seemed so trivial compared to the things that I had seen. "So, what did you see."

I took a breath in, feeling foolish for not wanting to tell him. I felt awkward, here was this guy who was full of secrets, and seemed very protective of them; and I had just had a glimpse into his past.

"I saw you as a little kid, crying in a mirror and then you punched it and it shattered. Then you were in an alley and two men found you, it was raining and you looked really sick. Then I saw a room filled with computers and one of the men from earlier died, there was an explosion and he saved your life. Then I was in a graveyard and I saw you and Dr. Hikari, he said something and then you ran off." I said, looking down the entire time.

"Ah...that's rather unfortunate that you saw those memories...I do have good memories, I swear." He said, a hint of grief in his voice. "I won't lie and say that life has been good to me, but there have been good parts, lots of bad parts too though. But that's not important."

"Why did it happen? Why did we see each other's memories?" I asked, looking back over at him. He was looking right at me, I met his eyes, and then looked away. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"For what?" He said, sitting down at the edge of my bed.

"For all the things that happened to you." I said, looking back down at my hands.

"Don't be, you played no part and it happened along time ago. Now come on, I think Raika took my phone and I'd like it back." He got up off my bed and pulled his glasses back on and then left the room. I tried to get up, but I didn't have the strength. I gave up and closed my eyes and sleep finally took me.


End file.
